Boom Blox Bash Party (Wii)
Boom Blox Bash Party is the sequel to the hit puzzle game Boom Blox, and it was released in 2009 for the Wii. This game is once again made by EA and Steven Spielberg, and features a variety of story modes with different themes. I did a review for Boom Blox ''awhile back and after getting this game and loving it to a greater degree than the first one, I decided to review it especially for the wiki's 75th page (awesome)! So what's so great about this game, that makes it better than the original? Well, that would be just about everything. This game has stepped up its game in so darn many areas and I could find very few real problems with it. This game features new block types, new toys, and also new characters (which I like especially for a particular reason that I'll get into in a minute). One of my favorite new implementations is the Virus Block (and Virus Ball), which when it explodes, poisons certain other blocks around it and turns ''them into Virus Blox too! Moreover, when two come in contact, they have the same effect and explode! This game also features some new characters, which is completely necessary for a sequel to a game where one of the most lovable things is the characters. I enjoyed the greater emphasis on the role of Zero Bandito, as raccoons are my favorite animals (don't be knockin' them!). I think my favorite part of the game is the level builder, because not only does everything work better, but you can choose more background types, and you can create more themes of levels. My favorite types are what I call "War Levels." See, this time, they divided characters (well, most of them) into Red and Blue teams. Those characters which are fighting ones will thusly attack members of the other team occasionally. What I like to do is create an arena, use the grab tool, and then pit members of the two teams against each other. I just wish that all the characters were fighting ones, because that would make everything more chaotic and fun. Now what about the big head, the Story Mode? It's actually really great. I do wish that the plots were more cohesive, but that didn't take away from the fun, and it was enormously interesting figuring out how to make it to a gold or gold-and-diamond medal. The Explore Mode is just as fun this time around too, featuring levels about new Block Types, and even some new toys. This game features another special thing that the previous game didn't: achievements. Yes, we've seen them everywhere: on the Xbox 360, and even on these wikis we are dwelling in right now. Let me tell you, they're even cooler in this game; there are tens of achievements, some of them easy to impossible, and it's fun to challenge yourself to get all of them. Now for the final verdict on this game. What do I think in the end? This game is a marvel. I rented the original Boom Blox one day and found myself loving it totally. Then I saw this game and straight-up bought it, because I knew that this game could be nothing but epic for me, and I was right. This game is a complete improvement upon its predecessor and it is one of my highest recommendations ever for Wii owners. Absolutely worth a buy. Congratulations to the wiki on its 75th PAGE! Category:Adventure Category:Wii Category:Puzzle Category:"E" rated Category:Sequel